


Junior Prom on Earth-2

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earth-2, First Kiss, Junior Prom, Love Confessions, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: On Earth-2, Barry and Iris are at their junior prom, with other people. But, before the night ends that will change.





	Junior Prom on Earth-2

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Earth-2 and Escape from Earth-2 were such great episodes. I love Iris and Barry’s doppelgängers. In 1x09 when our Barry tells Iris he’s in love with her, he mentions all the times he wanted to tell her in past. One of them is junior prom. Since it’s obvious Earth-2 Barry and Iris got together and were married before our Iris and Barry, I thought it might be at their junior prom. Sorry it’s long but I’m pretty proud of it.
> 
> (A little easter egg in here: since Beyonce is a senator on Earth-2 I thought that our Earth-1 senator, Kamala Harris, could be the Earth-2 Beyonce.

Barry Allen and Iris West have been best friends since elementary school. Now they’re standing in the Allen family’s living room taking pictures before leaving for junior prom. Barry’s mom was getting emotional and embarrassing Barry and Iris by showing old pictures of them to their dates.

“Oh here they are at 10. Barry wanted to make a potato clock and Iris wanted to have a mashed potato fight. That’s why you see wires and a huge mess.”

“Mom…..” Barry wanted to get out of the house before Nora made it to the kindergarten pictures.

“Barry, you’ve always been cute.” Becky Cooper said looking up at him with a coy smile. Barry didn’t know if she was messing with him or being serious, but he didn’t care. He was too busy being annoyed at how funny Chad Erikson found the pictures. He was laughing so hard Barry’s dad had to ask if he was having trouble breathing.

Iris cringed. This was her first date with Chad, a football player she’s had a crush on all year. Iris was over the moon when he broke up with his longtime girlfriend and asked her to prom. She shot a desperate look at Barry.

“We better go now.” Barry said after pulling out his pocket watch. Becky thought it was dorky but Iris said it made him look sophisticated.

They left the house and piled into the limo. They’d all chipped in to rent it for the night. Iris put on a Kamala Harris song and everyone was feeling great. Iris felt more confident than ever in her strapless blue dress. It took a lot of effort for Barry not to look at how perfectly it hugged her curves. Chad didn’t have to make this effort.

“You look so good.” He told a blushing Iris. “That dress is like a paint job.”

They started making out. Barry looked away feeling awkward. Becky was looking at Barry with a smile that clearly meant ‘Aren’t you going to compliment me?’

“You’re beautiful, Becky.” He told her. It was true. Becky was a very pretty girl and her purple dress with an open back looked gorgeous on her. Barry was happy with Becky. They’d been together a few months and things were going really well. Barry didn’t know why he felt jealous of Chad.

Barry put his arm around Becky and she nestled into his side. Chad and Iris barely came up for air the whole ride to prom. When they arrived, Barry and Becky were both relieved to escape their friends’ enthusiastic PDA.

Walking into prom was sensory overload. There was loud music playing, a disco ball drowning the dance floor in shimmering light, hundreds of people were dancing, talking, and kissing. Iris was excited but Barry was apprehensive. He hoped they stay together as a group, but Chad quickly pulled Iris onto the dance floor.

“I don’t like dancing.” Becky said.

“I remember from the winter formal.” Barry took her hand and lead her toward the punch bowl. A group of girls Barry recognized as Becky’s friends screamed out in delight as they approached. As Becky and the other girls talked, Barry leaned back on the wall and sipped his punch.

* * *

 

The night was getting old and the prom was only half full now. Iris was sitting at a table waiting for Chad to return from the restroom. She texted her dad an update that she was having a good time and would make it home by curfew. It was such a great night. Chad was such a great guy. They spent more time kissing than not kissing and he was constantly holding her hand. This was the prom Iris had been dreaming of since she started high school. Just when she thought things couldn’t get better, her favorite slow song came on. Iris didn’t think she could stop smiling if she tried.

Until she looked up from her phone………..

Iris’s world same crashing down. She saw Chad and his ex-girlfriend slow dancing. They were completely pressed against each other. Iris just stared. At the end of the song, they kissed. Iris felt sick. This must’ve been his plan all along. Ask out another girl just to make his ex jealous and get back together with her. That must’ve been why he was so affectionate.

Iris sat alone, abandoned, and cried. She was just a stupid pawn. She was so stupid to think Chad would actually want to be with her.

“Iris?” It was a girl from Iris’s biology class asking. “Are you alright?” Iris was too embarrassed to talk so she ran outside as fast as she could

Barry was still standing by the punch bowl with Becky and her friends lost in conversation beside him. Barry saw what happened and felt his heart break as Iris cried. He dropped him punch on the ground and some of it splashed onto Becky’s dress.

“Ahhhh. Barry, what the hell?” Becky was furious and Barry knew he was terrible for doing this but he had to do it.

“Becky, I’m so sorry.” He took her hands but she yanked them away. “Becky, I… We’re not going to work out.”

Becky looked appalled. Her friends were all whispering and looking at them in shock. “You’re very pretty and nice but we have nothing in common. Sometimes our relationship feels like work, like a strain to keep a conversation going or do something together. You deserve to be with somebody who it’s easy to be with. Somebody who’s your best friend.”

Becky sighed. “You’re right. We aren’t a good match.”

“I’m sorry.” Barry said again and he turned to run outside.

“IRIS” he called as he exited the building. He saw her quietly crying on the building’s steps. He walked down them as quick as he could, but tripped and fell on his ass a few steps above Iris.

“Are you ok?” Iris asked in a meek yet concerned tone.

“Fine. Are you?” Iris cried a little harder at that question. She felt humiliated. Everyone saw her walk in with Chad and must know how he ditched her. Barry took off his coat and draped it over her shoulders.

“Thank you.” Her voice was low and shaky. Barry gave her a shy smile. It was strange to see Iris so upset and vulnerable. She was usually a pillar of strength. Confident and strong, she was the last person you’d expect to see crying over a stupid jock.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Barry had a million things to say but didn’t know how All he knew was he couldn’t watch Iris cry anymore. Barry pushed up his glasses and spoke.

“Iris, Chas Erickson is the dumbest person on the planet. Anyone who would give up the chance to be with you is an idiot. You are the best person I’ve ever met. You’re smart, kind, strong, beautiful, and you make everyone around you happy. I’ve never admired anyone more.”

Barry wanted to look her in the eyes but she kept them focused on the ground. He wondered if he should leave, or hug her, or keep talking… but then he saw the slightest smile on her face.

“Does anyone include Harrison Wells?”

They both laughed. Iris finally felt confident enough to look at him.

“Yes it does.” Barry eyed her hand on laying on the step and placed his hand over it. Iris smiled again.

Suddenly, Iris realized being betrayed by her date didn’t wasn’t that big of a deal. Who needs Chad when you have a bestfriend like Barry. He’s so sweet. And his hand is so warm. She looked into his eyes. Oh god, his deep green eyes with show much love in them. They were mesmerizing her.

Iris didn’t know what she was doing. It was like her body was moving without her mind’s approval. She was slowly leaning in closer to Barry. She just kept looking into those eyes. His lips were now just a few centimeters apart from her own.

“Iris” Barry said like a prayer. His breath hitched. What was happening?

Iris closed the small distance between them and they were kissing. At first Barry didn’t respond. He was shocked. This couldn’t be real life. It felt too good. Iris’s lips were soft and tasted of that cherry lip balm Barry always saw her applying. He started kissing her back.

Iris felt like she was being lifted off into space. She put her arms around Barry as if he was an anchor that could keep her from floating off. When he started moving his tongue she moaned. She’d never felt so much emotion kissing someone before.

Slowly and almost painfully, Iris pulled away from him. She felt guilty for kissing him when he had a girlfriend. His eyes remained closed for a minute but they opened when she put her hand back on his.

“I’m sorry.” Iris was more embarrassed now than ever. “I’ll tell Becky it was all me. You didn’t want that and I shouldn’t have done it. I’m sorry. I guess I’m just emotional tonight. I don’t know why I did that. I’m sor-”

“Iris,” Barry stopped her “I broke up with Becky”

Iris was shocked. That was too good to be true. Barry saw the disbelief on her face and nodded his head. “I remember how you told me once that you didn’t think she was right for me because we had to try so hard to be boyfriend and girlfriend. You were right. It should be natural. It should be two people who love each other and…..”

Barry brushed her hair back and cupped her face with his hands. “And are best friends.” He finished.

Iris started crying again, a happy cry this time.

“Barry, you’re the best person I’ve ever met. You're so nice and caring. You’re like a genius and I love it when you go off on nerdy rambles about science because I love seeing the passion in your eyes. I love being around you and when I’m not I can’t stop thinking about you.”

“I never stop thinking about you.” Barry said.

This time Barry kissed her. It started off slow and soft but became hungrier. When they separated they couldn’t stop smiling.


End file.
